


Heartmates

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [74]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heart-Sharing (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 74 - "You've shown me what love can feel like."
Relationships: Terra & Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Drabble Collection [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 8





	Heartmates

Terra had been scared, at first.

Having the leader of Organization XIII living inside his heart... it seemed dangerous.

But Xemnas was a good "heartmate", for lack of a better word.

"I've talked to Even," Ventus said, after about two years of this. "He's... willing to make a new Replica. If you know for sure Xemnas isn't a danger."

"So, what do you think?" Terra asked Xemnas. "Can I trust you?"

"You've shown me what love can feel like," Xemnas said. "What every emotion feels like. I wouldn't betray that. You."

"Let's do it, then," Terra told Ven.

Xemnas smiled.


End file.
